Photory
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Because every photo has their own stories./Warn: ooc, weird, absurd, not beta'd./Series of one-shots./Mind to read and review? Thank you.


**Title:** Photory

**Summary:** Because every photo has their own stories.

**Rated:** K+

**Genre(s):** Family

**Warn:** ooc, weird, absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own BH6.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Tadashi in this story is mainly five years older than Hiro. And "END" means the chapters' end while "THE END" is the stories' end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First debut at BH6—also I think Tadashi is a _cat_ (those _eyes_ are too clamming _cute_ I tell you!) —and sorry if anyone had thought of this before…

* * *

><p>"Photory; Photories: Memories that is more vivid because you have a photo from them. In having evidence from say "memory" it cannot be changed, distorted, or exaggerated. Pictures prove…Words wimp out." ~ Urban Dictionary.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Photo 1:<strong> In which Tadashi explains to Hiro about robots while Hiro tries to open one. (For the picture, just browse with the keyword "Tadashi Hamada" you'll see Hiro holding a purple robot.)

* * *

><p>It was four months after the death of their parents, when young nine year-old Tadashi Hamada was starting to try to warm up to his four year-old brother, Hiro Hamada, after being rather cold for the last couple of years out of his own jealousy toward said younger brother. Tadashi had tried to cheer up the younger Hamada after done sorting out his own feelings and thought; <em>he's the only one I've left…<em> (and then made a promise to himself that he would protect Hiro—even if it meant he had to _kill_ someone to protect him.) but mostly had failed, due to Hiro's nature to push him off when he came _too close_ for his liking.

_But I won't give up!_ Tadashi nodded to himself in conviction_. One day Hiro will open up to me and we can finally act like what brothers should have been!_ And with that, he repeatedly done the same thing (—walking closer to Hiro, asking how he was, asking what he was doing, asking if he needed help doing something—) all the time when Hiro outwardly ignored him; not even giving up on his goal (—_I'll be the greatest big brother Hiro will ever have_!).

(Cass Hamada had smiled at his attempts to fix their broken brotherhood. It was rather unreal for her to see Tadashi being _nice_ to Hiro after years of pushing away the younger Hamada when he was near him.)

(_—but nothing is too late to fix something that can be healed by time._ She thought positively with another smile on her face.)

Though, when Tadashi had _almost_ given up on his goal after months of countless efforts to warm his way to his younger brother (—_no! Just a little more—I won't give up!_), Hiro had finally given his response—

—in the form of them bonding over a robot.

* * *

><p>"What are you holding?" Four-almost-five year-old Hiro peered from his book (<em>one that's <em>too_ advanced for his age…_ Tadashi absentmindedly thought) as Tadashi looked from tinkering the handmade robot in his hand to his brother with a grin.

"It's a robot—I made it myself," he replied proudly, "you wanna see it?"

Slowly nodding and putting his book on the chair, Hiro stood a few feet in front of Tadashi before sitting on the floor; taking a closer look at the mysterious item on the older Hamada's hands. With another grin, Tadashi inched closer to him (and inwardly cheered when the younger boy didn't scoot away by his subtle gesture) and started to explain about the robot.

* * *

><p>"Ooh… I see…" after a few minutes of explaining the simple mechanisms of the robot, Hiro, again, slowly nodded as his response and then stared at the piece of toy with wonder. Who knew that little thing was made by a far more complicated combinations of wires and stuff…<p>

Then it hit him.

"Can I hold it?"

Tadashi hadn't even suppressed his grin when Hiro said it.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>Cass was going to the boys' room upstairs to tell them that lunch was ready, when she saw the two were bonding over a small purple robot (with Tadashi telling Hiro the things about the robot while Hiro himself was currently trying to pull the robot's head). She mentally squealed at the sight and instantly grabbed the mini digital camera she had on her pocket (she was lucky she had forgotten to put said camera back to her room or else she would have wept for not capturing the moment). Quickly taking a picture of the two (then hid back the camera into her pocket), she slipped back downstairs unnoticed by the Hamada brothers.<p>

(_—after all, lunch can wait after they're done bonding with each other._)

* * *

><p>You could say they had a rocky start at the beginning—but Tadashi didn't regret doing it and so did Hiro.<p>

(Though years later it made Hiro's heart ached when he looked at the picture his aunt had taken secretly when Tadashi died.)

(_—I'm a terrible brother._)

(_—sorry Tadashi…_)

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A little angst at the end, but still—a weird and absurd fic is a _weird_ and _absurd_ fic. I already have prompts for the next three-four chapters—which means, not so much chapters for this fic—so if you have a picture I want to make the "photory" of it, just give me the link to the picture. It can be an official (or canon) one or a fan-art one. Anyway, reviews would be lovely, thank you! :D

~G L. [Jakarta, 15.11.2014]

* * *

><p>[Jakarta, 16.11.2014] Edited a few stuff.<p> 


End file.
